Three Blondes and One Dog in Regards to: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by NerdPress
Summary: OCs: Oliver Knight is a normal 5th year Ravenclaw,After a rather eventful train ride he meets three friends that will be with him for the rest of his life: Ruby Gray a incredibly out going Gryfindor 5th year who and doesn't like to talk about home, her 4th year brother Will Gray who is a rather aggressiv Hufflepuff, and the mysterious Maisie Spears who seems to always have a secret
1. Chapter 1: An Almost Normal Day

Oliver sat at a table just outside of Rosa Lee Teabag. In front of him sat a cup of tea and a half eaten scone, the day was what most considered rather beautiful the sun was shining the clouds were few and far between and he had his nose embedded in a book, his rectangular reading glasses sat near the end of his nose. Despite the weather he was in fact rather miffed. He kept checking his watch, the store he needed to visit was run by one man and he was on his lunch break. On the table next to him sat a box about 6 inches in length and 4 inches wide. Inside the plain and rather boring box sat Oliver's old wand, broken in 3 places. This was why he was here, to replace the now useless wand. The trouble was, Ollivander had decided to take his lunch break, but it would be ending any minute. He stood, downed the rest of his tea and shoved what was left of his scone in his mouth. He grabbed the wand box and checked that he had his money. He strode down the street with some confidence to his step. He turned into the dusty shop and the bell tinkled. The dust floating through the shop caught the sun in columns that fell through the window, He coughed slightly and fanned the dust from his eyes, the old man came out from behind the counter his large moon like eyes reflecting the sun, he looked rather surprised at seeing the fifteen year old in his shop. Oliver, realizing he still had his glasses on folded them and slipped them into his breast pocket. Ollivander recognizing the boy looked rather disappointed. He sighed, "How may I help you Mister Knight?"

"Er, uh," he stammered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, boy, spit it out."

"I need a new wand."

"Sorry?"

"I broke my wand, I'm here to buy a replacement."

"I'm sorry to hear this, Mister Knight, I still remember that wand quite well, Ash with unicorn hair 13 and a quarter inches and rather stiff. Very well, let's get started then." He snapped his fingers and the magical measuring tape floated up and began measure the boy who had significantly increased in size since his last visit nearly 5 years ago before his first year."I trust it served you well, until you broke it," Ollivander said with a bit of venom.

"Yes quite well, and well I didn't break it, one of my less pleasant classmates did on the train home."

"Oh," Ollivander looked scandalized at the thought of someone intentionally destroying one of his crafts.

"Yeah," He trailed off, knowing this was only half the truth. Ollivander put a wand in his hand. Oliver flicked it and had it immediately taken from him. He spent near to an hour trying different wands to little or no success. the entire time Ollivander becoming more and more frazzled and distraught. The pile of boxes at one point grew so high he had to help the old man restock his shelves so that he could continue to move about the shop freely. From deep within one of the seemingly endless shelves he pulled a beaten box with one end crunched in and frayed embroidery. Ollivander looked at it for a second and pulled out a wand, no, the wand Oliver knew when he saw it. It was a pale white wand, composed of alder, the body was simple but delicate, engraved in the handle was a symbol of the Cancer zodiac, his birth sign.. He stared in marvel, they could be together, him and the wand. Ollivander cleared his throat, "An alder, fourteen and one half inches, phoenix feather, rather stiff, but pliable enough to survive general wear and tear. Should be very loyal and a good dueling wand, I'll give you it for seven galleons two sickles and a knut." The boy quickly handed over the money and returned the wand to it's box. Oliver was thankful that he had beat the worst of the inevitable mob of eleven year olds getting their first wands. He thanked the old man and quickly left the shop greatful for some fresh air, he tucked the wand box and his book under his arm and left for the Leaky Cauldron. He entered and approached the bartender for permission to use their fireplace. He stepped in and threw a fistful of powder towards the ground, "King's circle, Kensington!" and with that the 15 year old boy vanished in a flash of green fire, smoke and the distinct smell of pine for some odd reason.


	2. Chapter 2: A Most Abnormal Train Ride

The day was rather overcast, actually the clouds looked as if they were about to burst open in rain, and getting a little colder despite it only being September. The platform was crowded as people tried to get their children on a train before the rain came ruby red engine billowed brilliant white smoke. The above the platform gold lettering read clearly above the platform "nine and three quarters." The rain pattered against her trunk as she hurried along through masses of people, her white hair with green streaks framing her face. She watched the students around her say goodbye to their families, and she pushed past them without hesitation, slight envy boiling within her. Pushing the last group of younger kids out of the way, she arrived at the foot of the entrance to the train. Surprisingly, even though there was still a crowd outside, the train compartments had already begun filling up with groups of students wishing to sit together. Walking past occupied compartment after occupied compartment, she came to the last care and entered the first one she saw that wasn't filled to the brim with people. Setting her trunk above a seat, she promptly sat down, realizing she was not truly alone after all. A dog was lying on the seat across from her, "What are you doing on the train?" She asked aloud, even though it was a question directed at no one. The dog looked up and over its shoulder at her, the dog itself was a back border collie with bizarrely grey eyes. The dog padded over to the window and stood on its hind legs to look out. The collie dropped back down looking disappointed and transformed into a 15 year old boy who was already wearing most of his Ravenclaw uniform already, missing only his cloak. He was probably a head taller than herself and from his bed head like hair all the way down to his untucked shirt and untied shoes gave off the general air of not quite giving a damn about, well, anything. He looked down at her still sitting but obviously very defensive, "Oliver Knight," He introduced himself, "Ravenclaw fifth year." He slowly sat opposite her, "or say nothing that works fine too." At that moment a boy with dirty blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes stuck his head in, "sorry to interrupt, but are there any extra seats in this compartment?"

"Yes, come in," the girl said quietly as she made room on the seat next to her. The blonde boy dragged dragged behind him a trunk that had to be heavier than he was. He tugged on it putting the weight of his entire body behind it and the trunk slowly dragged along the ground into the middle of the compartment. Oliver stood and pulled his wand out of a bag that was hanging from the luggage rack. He flicked his wrist and swished upward, "Wingardium leviosa," the trunk floated shakily up into the luggage rack which creaked dangerously under the weight. the blonde boy sighed and all but collapsed into the seat. He peered back at Oliver and the girl through his sweaty bangs, "Thanks," he panted, "I'm William, just call me Will please, only my gran calls me William,"

"No problem Will, I'm Oliver," he stuck out his hand. Will looked up and shook his hand from across the compartment. Oliver looked down at his shoes and realized they were untied, he leaned down and quickly tied his shoes. He tucked in his shirt and tightened his blue and silver tie and ran a hand through his hair which made it even messier. He unhooked a shoulder bag from the luggage rack and tucked his wand and reading glasses into the outer pocket, "I'll be back save my seat," and with that he disappeared up the train towards the front.

Once he had gone, she stared at the only other person now in the compartment, William, looking him over, "You're the boy who almost failed Potions last year, aren't you?" She turned and looked at her reflection in the window, fixing up her hair, "Now how could someone manage that," She paused, making sure he was listening, "Unless they were a Hufflepuff? Or completely daft, I doubt there is much of a difference, though." She smirked to herself in the window before the streaks vanished from her hair, which curled into loose white ringlets. The boy snorted in amusement, "You try and stay on top of your classes when your big sister is paralyzed in the hospital wing." He grinned back at her, "I wouldn't get so high and mighty for the girl who couldn't take her eyes off that Lockhart fraud all year," He smirked, "Now how could someone manage that?" He said purposefully, "Unless they were a Slytherin? Or completely fame obsessed, I doubt there is much of a difference, though," he said venomously throwing her words back against her. He cocked his eyebrow as if to say, "Try me," and curled into the corner seat with his back against the glass pane in the door frame and stared out the window as sharp whistle split the air and moments later the train began to move, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed away from the station and out of London. The door slid open as Oliver stuck his rather flushed head into the compartment, "I brought a new friend, but it seems she's packed everything for her entire house, so I'm going to need some help." He pushed the door open with his foot and backed in holding a case nearly identical in size and weight to Will's luggage. He backed into the window out of which the buildings were beginning to thin into farmland. From the other side of the case a girl's face appeared framed by golden blonde hair, she for the most part appeared to be a feminine doppelganger of Will. The latter of which groaned in frustration, "Can't I just die in peace Ruby?" Will begged. The girl's face flashed between a smirk a look of realization and finally of annoyance. "Hullo, Will, brother dear," she said without the slightest hint of sincerity. The newly named Ruby and Oliver hoisted her trunk onto the luggage opposite Will and Oliver's luggage on the same side as the Slytherin girl. Oliver slid his half in leaving it precariously balanced as he worked his way along the trunk keeping one hand on the rim until he had reached. At that exact moment two things happened: one the train shook violently as it passed over a rather old and worn piece of track and two a elderly wizard working deep within the Department of Mysteries sneezed equally as violently, neither was the consequence of the other they just simply occurred at exactly same point in time. The shaking of the train shifted the weight of the trunk enough for it to begin to tip. Oliver immediately attempted to steady it by placing both hands on it in one violent motion, Ruby covered her head with her arms expecting to be struck by a falling trunk and Will sprang from his seat and mirrored Oliver's action, the two of them holding the box steady. The boys eased the trunk onto the luggage rack as Ruby slowly peered out from under her arms. As the luggage settled in the rack the three of them had ended up in a close semicircle around the Slytherin. In near unison the three looked down at her and muttered variations of a basic apology. They backed into the opposite seat struggling to squeeze the three of them on one bench. from down the car they heard a ringing bell and a call of, "Trolley!" The three's reaction from varied from excitement on the faces of Ruby and Will to the look of sheer terror on Oliver's face, "Oh no," he muttered. Ruby and Will hurried into the hall with a handful of coins Oliver stayed behind and quickly assumed the shape of a Border Collie. The trolley pulled up and the siblings paid for their food, the short plump woman looked past their shoulders at the dog, "Oi! who's dog is that?" This got the attention of Will who turned around towards the now rather canine Oliver with a look of equal parts shock and awe as Ruby queried, "What dog miss?" the woman sighed, "Oli dear, I know thats you," the sitting dog quickly changed into a rather dejected 15 year old boy while the siblings stared in shock. "Hullo," he muttered.

"Hello Oliver, how are you?" She asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Fine Auntie how are you?" he replied simply playing his part.

"Are these your new friends, Oli?" she asked intrigued.

"Not really, I'm just sitting with them for the train ride."

"Shame, you share a compartment with two pretty gir-"

"Auntie!" He shouted.

"I know, I know." She handed Oliver a foil wrapped sandwich, "Your mother said you left this on the counter when you left this morning, she sent it by owl so it may smell like bird."

"Thank you Auntie, now if you don't mind I'm sure these lovely people would like to enjoy their lunches."

"See you think they're lovely too!"

"Auntie! Go! Please!"

"Alright. alright," She turned back to her cart smiling and pushed further down the train, "Trolley!"

There were a couple moments of dead silence until Will began to chuckle through his pasty. It began as a chuckle and quickly became a roar of laughter which spread to the Slytherin who had to admit that it was indeed fairly amusing. Oliver wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Shut up," he mummered.

"I think it's cute that he has someone looking out for him," defended Ruby

"Thanks Ruby," He said still from the ground.

"No I'm kidding You're a total loser," Ruby giggled.

"Wow, thanks." He sighed. She dropped onto the floor next to him and she patted his hand.

"No it's still pretty cute." She smiled at him, he looked up in surprise and in return made face akin to that of a very confused puppy before he slid his hand under his leg..

"Oh please, not here." The Slytherin interjected from her seat as she rolled her eyes dramatically. Will Curled into a ball in the corner and made a sound similar to that of someone releasing the contents of their stomach back into the world. Oliver laughed, but did indeed put a little bit of room between himself and Ruby. Will thought for a second and pointed at the Slytherin, "What the hell is your name? I know everybody else here except you." before waiting for a response he opened the foil around his sandwich and took a bit which left him in a state of about to actually do what Will had pretended to do earlier, "Knew I left this for a reason," he said and reached over his head to pull the window down and tossed the sandwich out. The girl waited until she had everyone's full attention before speaking promptly, "I'm Maisie Spiers, fourth year Slytherin." She looked at each one as she introduced herself, "It's been a pleasure meeting you all." her voice dripped with sarcasm. Oliver gave a sarcastic smile, "please the pleasure is all mine," he leaned towards Ruby and Will, "Her dad was a Death Eater, says that he was imperiused, but we know that's not true," Oliver murmured. Will looked confused.

"a what?"

"One of You-know who's helpers," Ruby sighed, "don't you ever pay attention?"

"I try not to," Will said with a smile

"Of course," Ruby groaned. She shook her head. They ate in silence for some time with a handful of interjections here and there. At some point oliver stood and removed a pair of books from his shoulder bag along with pair of lead pencils. He sat back on the ground his back against the wall facing the door. He had one book one the ground next to him the other sat on his lap. He looked back and forth and scribbled in the book on his lap every now and then. Will had dozed off pulling his school robe over himself as a sort of improvised blanket. Ruby alternated between reading a book, reading the very old copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from june of that year that stuck out of Oliver bag and pacing up and down the train car. Maisie seemed completely preoccupied with staring out the window and staring at some book on her lap, they knew she wasn't reading because her eyes never moved and she didn't, in the entire two hours time they stayed like this, turn a page. At some point along the line Ruby was back in the compartment, Oliver didn't see her come in but he supposed that was pretty easy since he was wrapped up in activities of his own. More specifically he was poring through a book of runes and translating a couple of older passages his dad had found for him in one of the books they owned. Whoever had inserted these runes into the book must have fancied themselves a comic for the translation as it read now said, "Your mother is a baboon and your father a," and that was as far as he had got. Intermittently throughout this period the siblings and Maisie all at some point left for the restroom and reappeared in their uniforms. at some point something knocked against the door and Oliver was all but certain that it was a cat, but for what reason he did not know. They were quite a sight an image of near perfect inter house harmony.


	3. Chapter 3: A Not-so Normal Arrival

Will had just returned from the restroom, and was a dressed completely in his Hufflepuff uniform except for his robe which still sat on his seat, when the train ground to a sudden halt. All four of them looked up as one. Oliver quickly grabbed his bag and traded his glasses, books and pencils for his wand. They were near the back of the train and in the last compartment down as such they were able to simply step out into the hall and look down most of the length of the train. Oliver stood in the hall. the temperature began to drop as he could see his breath condensing in the air. He saw something wispy like a floating cloak a couple cars up. It leaned into a compartment. There was a flash of silvery white light and it tore down the train into the car in front of them as if hurt. This confirmed Oliver's suspicions, "Dementor," he muttered.

"A what?" said Maisie and Ruby in unison.

"A dementor, guards of Azkaban? anyone? Dark creature 101, like hands down the evilest thing out there," Oliver said, annoyed.

"What does it do?" inquired Will.

"It will try and eat your happiness essentially," Oliver answered grimly. The dementor slowly drifted into the car ahead of theirs.

"What a real pleasant fellow," Will muttered.

"Gather everyone in this car in the middle two compartments, I need some room" Oliver growled.

"Bloody hell, you're not planning on fighting that thing are you?" asked a lanky brown haired Gryffindor sixth year.

"Unless anyone else would like to take my place, yes I am" Oliver said as he readied his wand it extended down the hall pointing at the door. His pointer finger running down the wand like a spine, steading it in his shaking hand. He took a deep breath as the last student, a first year girl, crammed themselves into the four compartments most central to the car, his three compartment mates, having headed the entire operation were squeeze towards the back of one of the compartments. Will lay on the luggage rack atop someone's case, Maisie stood on a seat using the rack below Will as a hand hold, and Ruby was, nowhere to be found. "Where's Ruby?"

"Here," Ruby said and a hand stuck out above the cluster. The door and the end of the compartment clicked and everyone fell silent. The black cloud of cloth and something elses all together drifted down the hall looking in the empty compartments both confused and injured. Its eye's locked on the first year girl who had stuck her head out of the compartment. The girl screamed and the dementor beamed down the hall. It was closing in they could all hear the ragged breathing that came from it. Oliver bellowed with his wand trained on the cloaked figure, "Expecto Patronum!" From the tip of his hand shot a silvery white light which blossomed out into a shield and then took the shape of a Border Collie. It leaped at the dementor which backed away hissing slightly. Oliver flicked his wand and window in the compartment next to the dementor flew open. The creature seemed to gauge its chances before flying out the window and into the early twilight away from the train. The temperature slowly returned to normal and the lights flicked back on. The train chugged in place for a minute before it began to pick up speed and was off once again. Oliver returned to their compartment as the rest of the car did the same.

Once everyone was situated back in their seats, there were mutterings of gratitude from Will and Ruby, yet from Maisie there was none. "Are you mental? You could have gotten yourself as well as the rest of the people in this car hurt! Putting everyone into one space wasn't exactly an intelligent move, if your spell hadn't worked, it would have been easy for the dementors to get to everyone else in here!" She went off on him with her ever-condescending tone, her hair turning red as she spoke, catching the attention of those sitting opposite her. Oliver smirked, "One, clustering them together made them too big a force for one dementor, if it had tried to attack it would have been overwhelmed, you became each other's patronuses essentially." He paused, "Also, your hair is red."

"I know," she snapped, "It happens sometimes! I'm a metamorphic witch, what do you expect?" she hated that he had corrected her and it was visible in her eyes. "Why don't we just take a breather here, no need for-" Will began, but was cut off by a look like daggers from Maisie. Ruby interjected, "Will's right we just need to calm down, we can come back to this later and let cooler heads prevail." Will smiled at Ruby with a nod of thanks. Oliver lay his bag on the ground and pulled from within it a set of small metal cups and a small silver kettle. Oliver followed these with an ingredients kit, he looked at it for a second and slid it back into his bag he rummaged around for a second and procured a second near identical kit, although this one appeared to be filled with harmless herbs, and a handful of silver spoons and a couple of packets of tea bags. He flicked his wand at the kettle and muttered something under his breath and it began to fill with water. He placed the lid back on the kettle and flicked his wand at it again and it began to heat up. He snapped open the case of ingredients and pulled out a tea bag he popped the lid open and threw it in lazily. He pronounced under his breath, "Wingardium leviosa" and the kettle lifted off the carpet leaving small burn marks where the kettle had been. He sighed looking at the burns, "whoops," he sounded less than sincere in regards to the burns. He levitated the cups around it as it poured tea into the cups which then floated to hover in front of the four people in the compartment. "Drink, it helps recover from dementors." He took a large gulp and screwed up his face unpleasantly, "Or wait it's rather hot" he panted. Maisie looked at him curiously, "No matter what form, you seem to act like a dog, don't you?" She took the saucer that was floating in front of her, looking at it's contents. She stared at it a moment, then glancing at the others who were already drinking it, she took a sip before setting it down suspiciously, "Did you plan for dementors to show up, Oliver? You seemed awfully prepared for them...and not that many people act so quickly." She kept her tone even and condescending as it has been the whole ride to Hogwarts, but under that she felt threatened, making a note to discuss the day with her father.

"No I wasn't expecting them this early, but, I've taken to carrying a handful of useful do-dads in my bag, never know what you might need. I thought there might be a run in though, I had a hunch." Ruby and Will looked at each other and cocked opposite eyebrows. Oliver looked very confused and Maisie nodded her head knowingly.

"Do you not read the news?" Oliver queried.

"Uh yeah, my dad won't turn the telly off." Ruby said annoyed

"He means wizard news you dolt." Maisie interjected with a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh, er no. I don't." Ruby said sounding a bit defeated.

"Here, wait one second." With that Oliver disappeared up the train. The three sat there awkwardly for a couple seconds in total silence, "Soooo," Will said dragging out the word as if to just fill the void left in the room with something. "He's quite a character isn't he?" Will said trying to get some semblance of a conversation started. He looked around, "I'm trying to get things going here come on guys, or girls I guess." He chuckled nervously.

"He's err interesting," Ruby said reservedly. Maisie gave an uncharacteristic snort. Ruby slid across the seat between them and hissed something at Maisiee who immediately hissed something back at her. Will decided that whilst his sister and her new found friend slash enemy slash acquaintance continued to imitate snakes that he should put his cloak on and make sure he was presentable despite them still being a little under half an hour away from the school. Oliver popped into the compartment with a newspaper in hand he beckoned Ruby and Will over, "here, Sirius Black: escaped convict, known supporter of you-know who, and convicted murderer, and." He paused dramatically, "and he's going to try to break into Hogwarts."

"He's what?" Maisie screeched, "No he isn't, no one could get past Dumbledore if they tried!"

"That's what I told my uncle and his coworker, but they think he's trying to get in. finish what he started so to speak." Oliver said.

"Finish what?" Ruby asked.

"Oh right," Oliver said with realization, "muggle born."

"Yeah so?" Will said defensively.

"So nothing, it's just recent history, Sirius Black is, er, **was** the friend of Harry Potter's parents but turned them over to you-know-who," Oliver said factually, " killed the Potters friend Peter Pettigrew in the process," he added grimly.

"Blimey," Will muttered

"My thoughts exactly," Ruby said sounding rather defeated. the four of them sat in silence and eventually they had all finished their tea, the cups and the little kettle all stacked together and slipped back into his bag. The train rounded a bend and across the lake they saw the glowing windows of hogwarts castle. They all began rummaging through their trunks for what they may need. Oliver accidently dropped and quickly picked up a leather quidditch gauntlet. He found his robe and pulled it out before latching his trunk back closed. He threw his cloak over his shoulders leaving his bag under the cloak which produced a large bulge by his hip. The train began to slow as it chugged into the station and came to a halt on the platform. they stepped off the train into the cold and rain, a lantern bobbed over head as a huge man came towards them up the platform. The man bellowed for the first years to follow him as he always did, it was Hagrid, the school's groundskeeper. The four of them pulled their cloaks tight around themselves and hurried towards the self propelled carriages. Thankfully the carriages were covered with canvas roof covers that served to protect them from the rain, though they were still soaked to the bone from the downpour they crowded into the small cart which ended with Maisie essentially in Oliver's lap and Ruby pushing her brother into the corner. They all huddled together but their sopping clothes were not much protection, if any, from the wind and rain. Will slipped his hand into Oliver's bag and fished about briefly before procuring the tea kettle which he opened before stick his wand in it which caused the kettle to fill with a bizarre purple four could actively feel the water being sucked from their clothing the fire grew as the water was dragged from the their clothes.

"Where'd you learn that trick?" Maisie inquired obviously a little jealous.

"Scribbled down in the back of a library book last year. I used to over do it and it left me parched, I've worked out the kinks out though," Will replied. Oliver, as if on cue produced a metal flask from his back pocket and took a swing. They all stared at him in shock.

"Calm down it's just water." he said with it still in his mouth as he glanced at the rest of them out of the corners of his eyes. "You still got some kinks to work out, buddy." He told Will patronizingly. Will rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed. Ruby punched Oliver's arm, "You couldn't do better." she muttered.

Oliver winked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I bet you're wrong."

Maisie sighed, "Oh my god, you two. Take it somewhere else, please." With another eye roll she looked ahead as the castle drew closer and closer to them, noticing black, wispy shapes in the air around it, "More dementors already, lovely." She muttered to herself, the night growing cold as the carriage passed underneath the black - clothed creatures.

Continuing on, the carriage soon came to a stop at the doors to the great Hogwarts castle, which were already open, floating torches lighting the halls inside. It was a welcome sight for all the returning students who filled the threshold to the Great Hall, which would separate the houses from one another by long, wooden tables. Stepping down from their seats, Maisie exited towards the doors first, followed by Will, and then Oliver who held out a hand to help Ruby four marched into the hall, exchanged a set of rather awkward goodbyes and promises to see each other at a later date, an idea that Maisie was wholly opposed to. Oliver drifted towards the back corner of the Ravenclaw table putting as much distance as possible between himself and the rest of the house. At some point a small third year made as if to sit next to Oliver, which he quickly shut down with a look that would probably kill if given the capability to do so. The third year immediately searched for another seat. He propped up his chin on his hand and waited for the food to appear as it always did. A rather brave second year with hair so blond it was nearly white, clutching a magazine that read "Quibbler" on it and wearing the most bizarre set of glasses approached and sat opposite him at the table he stared in bemusement before deciding to ignore her.

Meanwhile, two tables over, Maisie sat at the Slytherin table amongst many boisterous second years, as she would do anything to keep herself from having to face the boys down the row, Draco Malfoy and his two larger friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were all a year younger than she, but would always intimidate her no matter the circumstances. Even now she could feel the eyes on her as they looked around the table, and although it didn't show, it sent a chill up her spine far worse than the Dementors on the train ever did.

Soon, the focus of their gazes shifted as Dumbledore called upon the attention of everyone in the hall, the Sorting Ceremony having begun. After all the new first years had been placed however, he held the students' attention, giving his speech of the year's protocols and what to expect at Hogwarts. As usual, there was murmuring and whispers throughout as he talked until the subject of the Ministry and why the guards of Azkaban were at the school for the year, and it was silent. Not another word was uttered until Dumbledore had finished and the food appeared on the plates in front of them.

Ruby sat next to two of her "friends." They were friendly enough, but she knew they talked about her behind her back. To Ruby's right sat Rebecca Evans, a ghostly thin girl that a few of the boys found quite attractive, Ruby personally thought she looked like a skeleton. On Rebecca's other side sat Morgan Baker, a girl who was in all regards the complete opposite of Rebecca, for as blonde and pale Rebecca was she was dark. Ruby didn't necessarily dislike anyone in her house year, the Weasleys were annoying but they had their charm. Oh except for him, and of course he was going to sit next to her. Alfred Harrison, the boy who had alternated between attempting, badly in her opinion, to flirt with her and belittling her since their second year sat next her. Not only was he annoying, he was disgusting, He constantly stank of body odor, wore the same clothes for days on end (even his underwear if he was to be believed). And would not leave her alone, if he wasn't actively trying to talk to her she could feel his eyes going up and down her, which was frankly very uncomfortable. She quickly put as much space between him and herself even if that meant squeezing in a little close to Rebecca.

Will made his way to the Hufflepuff table he was not expecting anything really. He had a group of friends he enjoyed the company of, they spent most of their time discussing quidditch or the occasional girl. He slid onto the end of the bench next to Jack Harrison, a boy who spoke it what had to be the thickest Irish accent the wizarding world had known and wore his hair in a shaggy mane that would have been more popular about 20 years ago, but he insisted that it was a popular haircut in Ireland. Across from him was a squat and heavy set boy named Jude Charles, He was far and away the most focused on his studies of the group though for all his effort he ad never managed to secure the most notable grades. The Great Hall's noise gradually grew from silence to a dull roar as Dinner commenced


End file.
